It all started with you
by ReiManaYuki
Summary: This is a complete OC srory. Rei and Yuki were best friends that did everything together, that is until they bumped into there clumsy, idiotic, cute ,innocent school president who doesn't have any friends or a clue. Will love bloom between these three or
1. Chapter 1

Manami's P.O. V

Name: Manami Mitsunobu Age: 18 Looks: Average Status: NOBODY.

As soon as I got in School. I picked up my schedule from my homeroom teacher, and went to the dorms to check out my new temporary home. Me being the clumsy person I am bumped into a hard warm object. When I looked up I saw two boys gorgeous looking back at me. The boy to the left had jet black hair that reached below his ears, his hair covered his left eye leaving one eye exposed the eye that was exposed was so beautiful it was a cerulean blue that was breathtaking. (It's like Naruto's eyes) My gaze traveled down to his faded pink lips they looked perfect so kissable especially with the lip piercings (snakebites). I just wanted to press my lips against his so badly just to see how it would feel on my lips. I looked at his ears to see he had two piercings. His ivory skin complemented his features. My gaze travelled even further down to his shirt. It was just a plain white t-shirt nothing special about it. He had faded out jean shorts, and white air forces to complete his angelic look. (If you need a better image look up Alex Evans- sexiest emo alive) the guy on the right had a similar appearance. He had silver hair that reached his shoulders. His eyes were spring green. His ears only had one piercing on each side. He wore a darker appearance from the guy on the left. His shirt was a black t-shirt that had the band name the All American Rejects (THAT BAND IS FREKIN AWSOME NICK WHEELER IS SEXY!!!!!!!) He wore dark jean shorts, with black air forces he looked so breath taking with his illuminating tan skin. I stopped my gaze short when I heard someone talking on the intercom.

Normal P.O.V

"YUKI NATSUKI, REI NAKAHARA, AND MANAMI MITSUNOBU, PLEASE REPORT TO THE MAIN OFFICE."The two boys picked themselves off the floor at the same time (weird it's like their brains are connected), and headed into the door labeled front office. The girl lingered there for a few more seconds then stood up and walked into the door labeled Main Office.

In the Office

Manami P.O.V

In the office Tamako the schools principal announced that two exotic boys that I bumped into earlier would be sharing the dorm room with me.

Yuki P.O.V

"WHATTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the girl screeched into my ear. "Oy, shut-up it's not that big of a deal, so what if we share a dorm room it's not like anything is going to happen!"The principal spoke up again. "Maki-chan you must understand that there are certain dangers presented to girls than boys and you need someone to protect you, you know how important you are to this school." "Besides you're not the only girl living with boys. " "Tch, I don't really care one way or the other," I said.

Rei's P.O.V

"Come on Yuu-chan, don't be so mean to Manami-chan she didn't do anything bad."I whined "whatever," said Yuki "I'm sorry about that Manami-chan he didn't mean anything by that!""It's not like she can protect herself anyway," Yuki said. "What I can protect myself!!!""Rrriiiiiiiiiiggggggggghhhhhhhhtttttttttttt.""I can, do you wanna try me." "Bring it on doll face," said Yuki with a smirk on his face.

Normal P.O.V

Yuki lunged an attack at Manami, but Manami countered with a kick. The kick left her guard open. Yuki seeing the opening did a side kick sweep. Manami did a back flip to get out the way exposing the chibi panda on the back of her underwear. Yuki and Rei had a dark red spreading across their face. Manami was so mad she lunged at Yuki punching him in the face so hard it made him fall backwards and landed on his butt. Yuki got up from his hard seat on the floor and threw his fist at Manami, but she avoided the hit by grabbing his hand and flipping him onto his back, she placed one leg on top of his chest, and said "look he doesn't know how to fight."Yuki just laughed, and said "I can see your underwear."Manami just blushed, and kicked him in his ribs hard.

Rei's P.O.V

_Oh Em Gee was all I could think after the shocking event that just happened, and then everything clicked Yuki just got beat up by a girl no taller than five feet. _I burst out laughing tears falling from my face. I felt an evil presence surrounding me; I looked up from the floor, and saw Yuki glaring at me. I automatically stopped laughing; I didn't want to get beaten up like Yuki did. "Sorry," I said. The sad thing is I want the only one laughing I saw the principal in the corner trying to stifle a laugh.

Normal P.O.V

"Ahem now that everyone had their fun, GET THE HELL OUT MY OFFICE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Yelled Tamako "Yes maim!" exclaimed Rei and Manami while Yuki just left the office.

Outside the Office

"This is going to be a long year" Manami sighed, and continued walking to the dorm room she would have to share with a awesome boy, and another boy that is a jerk.

Name: Manami Mitsunobu Age: 18 Looks: Average Status: NOBODY.

(Well this is my first story ever hope you like it)


	2. Meet The Gang

_Thinking_

_It took awhile, but I finally got it done I hope you like it_

Manami, Rei, and Yuki's Dorm Room

Normal P.O.V

"Bullshit!!!" Manami Screeched. "What the hell makes you think you can get the best room you emo bastard!!!!"**(A/N: Honestly I don't like labels, but I had to put it in here so Yuki could feel sort of offended, no offense if your emo or scene) **"Why the hell shouldn't I get the best room you goody two-shoe cock sucking bitch!!" "And I'm not fucking emo I'm scene there's a difference dumbass!!!!!!!" "Gees' don't have to get so personal." Manami stated.

"Hey Yuki, let's just give Manami-chan the bedroom, you know how girls always need more space for their things." "Thank you Rei-kun for being so understanding unlike the pompass ass over there." "Rei I don't see why you're so nice to the little bitch." "Manami-chan isn't a bitch something tells me she's really nice if you just get o know her." "Awww, Rei-kun you're so nice."Manami said while glomping him.**(A/N: Coughrapinghimcough) **"Err Manami-chan can you get off of me please?"Rei said blushing. "Eh? Oh sorry Rei-kun." Manami said while getting off of Rei. "Thank you Manami-chan." Rei said while smiling. " I swear you two are going to end up going out if you keep on acting like that." Yuki said with a little blush on his face that was barely noticeable. "Wha!!!!" Manami and Rei said with blushes as red as cherries. "We are so-.""Never going to go out-."" With each other!" Manami and Rei said. "See your already completing each other's sentences its love at first sight." Said Yuki in a mocking tone. "Whatever." Manami said storming out of the dorms living room into her bedroom.

Living Room

Yuki's P.O.V

THUD!!! "What the fuck was that!!" I yelled. "My guess is either Manami-chan fainted from the room or there's a rapist in her room," Rei stated in a matter factly tone. "My bet is she fainted." I said in a mockingly tone. "Well let's see shall we." "Fine!"

Manami's Bedroom

Rei's P.O.V

"Told you" I said in a sing song voice. "Yea you said she was getting raped, but she's perfectly fine on the other hand the guy over there in the corner looks like he was the one just raped."Yuki said snarly. "Good point. Oy Manami-chan what did you do to him?" "Ano we'll I- I I saw a figure coming in from the window, and I was scared, I tried to scream, but he covered my mouth he pushed me on the bed, h-he started taking my tie off, and undo my buttons I-I bite his hand hard enough that blood came out. H-he let me go I tried to move, but he came back on me. He pulled "it" out and pulled my skirt and underwear down, he started making out with me I wanted him to let his guard down so I kissed back, and pulled him into a deeper kiss. He let his guard down so I switched positions with him so I was on top. I reached for his hair and pulled it I think he thought I was a freak that liked it rough so slapped my ass. I got off of him with his hair still in my hand and walked across the room with him following me like a dog. I dropped him on the floor and got on top of him, and I started pushing him in the face. I kneed him in the balls five times. After I was done punching him in the face and kneeing him in the balls I slammed his head into wall." Manami finished with a smirk on her face. Yuki's face was shocked his mouth was open I swear I saw at least for bugs go into his mouth, and never came out again.** (A/N: Dun Dun Dunn) **I don't blame Yuki for having that facial expression I would have it to if I didn't wear a mask all the time**. (A/N: I don't litterly mean mask I mean it as in a way to cover all your facial expressions and never show them at all)** "Wow." Yuki said with the same expression on like before. "Well I guess we'll just have to be by your side at all times." I said with a small smile. "What!!!!!?!!!!" Yuki, and Manami yelled at the same time. "By the way what are we going to do with him?" I asked, they both just shrugged. I wonder how they do that. I'll have to ask them one day.

Next Day

Yummy Yummy LUNCH TIME Yummy Yummy

Manami's P.O.V

"MANAMI-CHAN!!!!!!" Someone yelled from across the cafeteria. _Let's see only one person calls me Manami-chan, Rei-kun! ^//. //^ "_Oy, Manami-chan didn't you hear me, I said come sit by me, okay?" "E-Err Hai Rei-kun." "We'll come on then." Rei said while holding my hand pulling me to the table he was sitting at. The walk we took to the lunch table seemed like it took forever, but we finally got there. "Manami-chan I'd like you to meet my friends," "The guy on the furthest left is Akira a.k.a Aki-kun."**(A/N: Your welcome Sasori you know who you are ^. ^)** _He gave a court nod in my direction symbolizing that he noticed me. The guy named Akira looked really scary he had red hair that looked kind of orange in the sunlight, usually that would look really ugly but it just worked for him, his eyes were green the seemed so gentle and full with passion, but a also petrifying the way he looked at me analyzing my every mood as if he's trying to see exactly what I'm thinking._ "The girls to his right are Akane and Kokora a.k.a the sexy twins." Both girls blushed at his statement. "But besides that you can call Akane Ai for short and Kokora Koko." "Hi." Ai said and smiled. "As you know this my sister Koko she doesn't talk much, but I'm sure you'll love her as much I do." _Ai said while indicating to the girl staring down at the table, Koko's eyes flickered up to me and she gave a small smile that disappeared before anyone could notice. I gave a smile back indicating I acknowledged them. The twins were very pretty everything about them just made them stand out more. Ai's hair was a fair hazel brown with red at the ends and completely covering her bang that swooped over her right eyebrow. Like Akira she had green eyes, but her eyes had a edge to them it's like she's trying to protect something from me. Koko looked very unique her hair was one of the most interesting things about her it was dark brown that had dark purple and navy blue in them. Her eyes were dark brown they looked sad, scared, and lonely. The thing about the "sexy twins" is they don't look like twins at all, I wonder why._ "And as you know the guy next to Koko is Yuki a.k.a Yu-chan."Rei said while putting on a smile, while Yuki glared at me._ Yuki is such a bastard. To the left of Yuki was an open seat, so was the seat across from the empty seat. _"Anywayz the guy across from Yuki is Tomoko a.k.a Tomi-kun, by the way before you get any ideas he's taken by the girl to his left Ayane a.k.a Ay-chan."' _Ayane waved at me and gave me a small smile before returning to talk to Koko who just glanced up ever so often. Tomoko smirked at me I have to admit he's pretty hot, even Ayane is pretty. Overall the couple is probably the prettiest couple at school. Tomoko has blonde hair and bluish green eyes that seemed to tell a story. Ayane's hair was dirty blonde her eyes were blue it held innocence. _"And the guy all the way at the end of the table listening to his music is Kei a.k.a Key-Key-chan." _The guy didn't even look up he was to absorbed in his_ music "I wonder what he's listening to" "Manami-chan did you say something." "No, I didn't." "Okay well now time for everyone to know you." Rei said with a look that people usually wear when there planning something evil. "Come with me." Rei said pulling me to the front of the cafeteria and up stairs were you could see everyone, he pulled out a megaphone. _Where did he get that from? _"EVERYBODY THIS IS MANAMI-CHAN YOU BETTER BE NICE TO HER OR YU-CHAN AND I WILL PERSONALY KICK YOUR ASS!!!!!" Rei shouted into the megaphone. "WHO THE FUCK SAID I WOULD PROTECT HER AND SECOND WHY THE FUCK DID YOU CALL ME YU-CHAN YOU DUMBSHIT!!!" Yuki yelled from across the cafeteria with an apple in his hand. He through the apple and it hit Rei-kun in the face, and knocked him out cold.

RING RING

"Fuck I didn't get to eat lunch, I have to get to class the cafeteria is empty, and Rei is out cold, where the hell is Yuki FUCK!!!


End file.
